Advice
by munrochambers4ever
Summary: Iroh II likes Bolin. A lot. While he waits for Bolin to show up for dinner, his grandfather tells him an interesting story to help ease his nerves. *Drabble.*


**Author's Note:** Because I want this to happen. And I feel like Zuko told Iroh lots a stories about his "shameful" time in exile, but the stories always ended up being about a particular Freedom Fighter...

* * *

Zuko inhaled the steam rising off the cup of tea, eyeing is grandson in the next room.

General Iroh had commanded millions of ships, inspired soldiers everywhere, fought enemies of friends out of loyalty and never feared any of it. So it was almost laughable that this high ranking General was pacing back and forth in the study for a good fifteen minutes before his grandfather intervened.

"Something on your mind, Iroh?" Zuko sat on the chair next to the window, still able to feel the sun heat up the fire in him, although he was too weak and withered to firebender anymore.

"Uh, no. Thanks, though." Iroh mumbled nervously, trying to make a quit exit.

Zuko chuckled. "Not so fast, young man. What's going on?"

Iroh sighed in the doorway. He turned on his heel to face his grandfather. They had always been close. Iroh thought of his grandfather as his very best friend. He hoped he could understand and not feel shame for what Iroh was about to tell him.

"Grandfather, if I told you something personal, do you think you'd get mad?"

Zuko chuckled. "You've never done a single thing wrong in your entire life. Not even as a child. Now what could be wrong?"

Iroh pulled a chair over to where his grandfather was sitting. His palms felt sweaty and his mouth went dry. Zuko was trying to stifle his giggles at how nervous Iroh was. "Well, I, uh, invited a friend to dinner tonight, to meet you and mom, and I think it got mom all flustered because, um, he's a little bit more than a friend and he's a he and I'm really worried tonight is going to be a disaster and that mom won't like him."

Zuko smiled fondly at his blabbering grandson. Memories of a boat and hook swords can back to him. Zuko sighed, "First off, you're mother is not going to be angry at you. She might just need some time. She still loves you."

Iroh nodded, "I know. I know. I just— what if she doesn't like him? I mean he's not exactly royalty. He actually used to live on the streets but he is so beautiful, grandfather. I think — I think I love him."

Zuko patted his shoulder. Iroh asked him what he thought he should do. Zuko took a deep breath and decided to share his most personal secret with his grandson. "Okay. Your mother and grandmother are to never know of this, alright?" When Iroh nodded, Zuko pressed on. "When I was younger, even younger than you, actually, during my time of exile, I found myself in Ba Sing Se as a refugee. That's where I met him."

Iroh perked up at hearing this. Paying closer attention, he awaited the rest of his grandfather's story.

"His name was Jet. He was a refugee, as well, and we met on the ferry ride to Ba Sing Se. He was, to this day, the most beautiful person I've ever seen. And I did love him. But there was too much in the way. So I betrayed him, let him get arrested and then turned my back on everything we shared. It wasn't until about a year later that I leaned he had died because of my betrayal. Don't get me wrong, I love your grandmother and everything we have as a family, but my mind always wonders: what if. If I had stayed in Ba Sing Se with him, turned my back on my nation for him, where we would be today. Not a day goes by that I don't think of Jet. It's my biggest regret that I couldn't love him longer.

"I'm telling you this, Prince Iroh, because I don't want you to feel alone and I especially don't want you to miss out on a second of loving. If you think you love him, don't let anyone get in the way of that. Love him, Iroh, and worry about the rest later."

Iroh nodded, taking in the story and advice, "Thank you, grandfather." Iroh stood then and turned to head out. He glanced back at his grandfather, who was staring out the window longingly. "I'm sorry about Jet." Iroh whispered on his way out.

"Me, too."

* * *

Later that evening, Iroh answered the door to a waiting Bolin, who had a small plate of dumplings in his arms.

"Mako said sometimes people bring dishes to dinner if it was important." He flushed with the place, immediately regretting it.

Iroh smiled lovingly and took the plate, kissing his boyfriend on the mouth. Bolin pulled back, blushing. Iroh's mother was standing behind her son, smiling hesitantly at the two boys.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am. Firelord, uh—" Bolin mumbled nervously.

With a deep breath, Firelord Ursa smiled at Bolin. "It's nice to meet you, too."

Zuko had finally managed to shuffle into the room, coming up to stand next to Iroh, proud hand on his shoulder. "Nice to meet you, son. You've made my grandson exceptionally happy."

Iroh and Bolin both blushed and shared a small smile with each other.

Ursa cleared her throat. "Bolin, why don't I take those dumplings and show you to the kitchen?"

Zuko and Iroh followed after, only pausing when Zuko leaned in and laughed at the flushed General.

"He's cute."


End file.
